


Tribute of District...!

by B_B_S



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Canon Compliant, M/M, Malia is mentioned but vaughly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles and Parrish are brothers, The Hale Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_B_S/pseuds/B_B_S
Summary: Happy Hunger Games and May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor.It's the 66th Hunger Games and Stiles is going in to fight for his life in a arena with 23 other tributes.Can he win to go back home? All he wants to do is wake up and pretend this is all a dream but he can't. He only hopes...well he doesn't know what to hope for...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while now. Don't worry, I'll still work on my other fic but i also wanted to get this one out.

Stiles blinked himself out of a daze as he sat inside a room from the justice building. He finally seemed to notice where he was as he looked at his surrounding. The chair he sat on was very comfortable and the room was elegant, forest green walls with wooden carvings that resemble branches and leaves.

The doors burst open, making Stiles jump in his seat as the doors slammed into the walls. The first ones to visit him was Derek, sporting a red cheek, who was obviously angry. Derek grabbed stiles shirt in a fist, lifted him up and was ready to strike the younger but instead pulled Stiles into a tight hug. Stiles returned it and felt Derek trembling in his arms.

“I knew that you would try and take my place for me. I knew I couldn’t let that happen.”

“I know,” Cutting Derek off stiles tighten his hold, “but…still.”

When Stiles' name was called, he knew who was going to step up and take his place. Before he knew what happened, Derek was on his back on the ground with a dazed look. Stiles must have punched Derek because his knuckles were red and throbbing.

When they finally pulled away, Derek’s eyes were red from crying on his shoulder. Cradling Derek’s face, Stiles’ thumps brushing over his cheeks wiping the small tears that managed to fall. Stiles then admired Derek, his strong features, his stubble that started to show. When he dies, he knew Derek wouldn’t struggle to find a wife to have kids with. He always wanted kids of his own but that’s not something Stiles is able to give him.

“If i-" started stiles

“Don’t say it.” Derek's expression changed to anger and he scowled at stiles, “Don’t say you're going to die. Don’t talk like that already.” Demanded Derek.

Stiles gave a small sad smile as his eyes started to water. He shut his eyes tightly and wiped any tears that managed to slip through. He and Derek held each other until the peacekeepers opened the doors and told Derek his time was up.

“Better come back.” Said Derek before kissing him as long as he could before breaking it. Then he was escorted out by the two men in white.

The doors were flung open banging against the walls as his dad and brother. His dad was helping his sick brother, Jordan, walk into the door and when they saw him, they basically ran and pulled him to a tight hug between them. They said nothing between themselves and the two older Stilinski just held Stiles. After the reaping, his dad must have ran to their to tell Jordan on what happened, since Jordan is extremely sick with fever and had to stay at home for the reaping. They told the peacekeepers ahead of time but earlier in the morning, they came to check if Jordan was actually sick or just lying.

After letting each other go, Stiles looked at his brother who was shivering and sweating. His eyes were red and some tears were falling and his dad also had tears.

His dad then grabbed his shoulders and squeezed them, “Stiles, I know that you can win this. You’re smart and I know you can think of a way to win and come back.”

Stiles then started to Slightly shake at the thought of being in the arena. As long as he could remember he always watched the Hunger Games, Children killing each other, starving to death or being killed by a Mutt or Gamemakers. He always thought that being selected for the games would never happen to him but not its actually happening. Stiles knows if the arena has trees or an area of trees, he could last a bit longer but the arena is always different each year.

The doors opened again and the peacekeepers told the two older Stilinski that their time was up. They weren’t given time to respond, they were grabbed by their arms and dragged out and the doors slammed shut.

He guessed that his District Partner for the Games had to be next door or down the hall since he then heard a woman trying out. He can hear the boots of the peacekeepers stomping down and scuffling. Then a girl’s voice called out sobbing.

He can't recall her name but all he remembers is that she’s an odd one. He one tried to kiss him and tried to scratch his back to “stake my claim" on him as she said. She really creeps him out as she never seems to have any expressions or emotions to her face or in her voice.

The doors opening and slamming made him jump in his seat. A pair of tall peacekeepers stood and told him it was time to leave. Being escorted out to the front of the Justice building, most of the people already left but a small portion still stayed.

He was shoved into a car and the girl also joined him soon after. It was clear that she was crying, she shaking shoulders and she tried to hide her face with her hair.  
Looking out the window he found his dad, brother and Derek with his own family. He smiled as best as he could, trying to reassure them and comfort them but he almost broke when his dad let his tears flow. The younger members of Derek’s family were openly crying and Derek and Jordan tried to keep straight faces but were failing.

People lined the streets as they drove down to the train station. Bobby, their Capitol Escort, was very enthusiastic like every year since he started a few years back. He waved back and pointed at people as if he known them his entire life.

Compared to the few Capitol people that they have seen, by far Bobby is the strangest of them all. His Wild hair that stood up no matter what, along with their colored pink tips. His large grin, his teeth seem to blind them since their extremely white and large eyes. It’s like he never blinks at all and his loud booming voice.

Arriving at the Train Station, a large crowd had formed. District Citizens, peacekeepers, cameras and Capitol people that are talking to the cameras.

Once they got out, peacekeepers surrendered them, keeping the others out and keeping them in. Just in case if they decide to try and run for it. Cameras still were able to stretch high above the wall of muscle around them, since Stiles saw himself on a screen.

Once making it inside, Bobby got then both by the shoulders and turned around so they faced the crowd.

“Take a good look people! I can guarantee you that one of these two youngsters WILL be your next Victor! If not and both lose, there’s always next year.” Bobby them ended with a ‘what can you do’ gesture.

Stiles took a deep breath when the doors started to close, trying to get one last breath in before being shipped of to his certain death. In a few seconds after being caged in, the train jerked and his home was soon out of view.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking down the train, Bobby gave them a tour on what each cart was designated for. The bedrooms, the television, the game room and finally the dining cart which was filled with food. Stiles can tell that the food laid out can feed his family for a few weeks. Bobby told them that they can eat as much as they can and wait until their mentors arrive to meet them. 

He then remembered that the District’s past Victors are their mentors. In the history of the games, their District so far has only won 3 times in total. That means 3 Victors but only 2 are alive today and the other has been dead for a few years now.

Stiles sat down and immediately got a plate and filled it with food. His mouth started to flood with saliva, at the first bite, his tongue and jaw tingles at the burst of flavor. He heard Bobby say something but he ignored him and just kept eating. From his seat on the table, he noticed that it was just him and his District partner. She just sat down and stared at her hands. 

“Don’t you want to eat?” he asked.

She looked up at the large table and started to use her hands to eat.

The door sliding open caught both their attention. Standing there they saw one of their mentors, Alder and behind him was Blight, their most recent Victor. Alder walked in with a cane for support while Blight stayed in the back in case. Blight the last Victor they had, he won about 15 years ago. His dad told him once that everyone thought Blight would die on the first day since he got a hatchet to the back but played dead. He said that the hatchet got his shoulder blade but Blight played it as if it was much worse on impact. 

“You’re already eating. That’s good but don’t eat too much all at once. Let the food do down a bit so you don’t get sick.” Said Alder, who’s deep voice surprised him. 

Stiles never heard Alder talk before, not even when he would see the old man with his family in the market. Now that he has the old Victor in front of him now, Stiles can see that Alder isn’t as beat up and doesn't have that tired look like the older generation has. That tired look that people get from working hard labor in long hours. 

Alder and Blight both sat down in front of Stiles and his partner. Alder and Blight both gave him a sad look. 

“I’m sorry that this is happening to you. Your mom...I’ll try to help in any way. Both of you.” Said Alder and Blight nodded in agreement. 

Alder and Blight then moved onto their mentor attitude. Alder said that everyday they should eat as much as they can until the time comes to be shipped off to the arena. After eating plates full of food, Bobby came in saying that the recap of all the reaping is ready. Ushering everyone into the TV cart, they all sat down. 

District 1 is not a surprise, both tributes are Tall and muscular. The same with the girl from 2 but the boy was a surprise, A young 13 year-old boy and no volunteers from the battle ready 18 year-old group. The boy from 3 seems in good shape. The pair from 4 are two little kids and not like the average career tribute. Two gittering kids from District 5. A menacing looking boy from 6. A flogging haired kid with an uneven jaw along with another 12 year-old. The little girl started crying when her name was drawn and peacekeepers had to drag her. The rest of the tributes seem to blend together and not seem very memorable. only that the two from District 12 seem to be frail and starving...like every other year. 

After the District 12 recap, Caesar and Claudius came on and started giving their own thoughts on the tributes. 

“It looks like the careers tributes will be easy pickings.” Everyone turned to look at Stiles' District partner, who spoke for the first time. 

“Hey! That’s the spirit! Don’t let those career tributes get all the glory.” said Bobby. 

Both Blight and Alder stayed silent as Caesar and Claudius seemed to say the same thing about the career pack. Half of the Career pack are under the age 15 and seem to be on the small side. 

“I think you both should get some rest now. Tomorrow morning we’re gonna arrive and soon you’ll be with your Stylists. You’ve got one busy week ahead of you.” said Alder as he got up. He then left to his room, Bobby followed and Blight showed them to their rooms. 

The room that he has been given was luxurious. Feeling the bed and hoe soft it felt, Stiles then felt how tired he actually is. Changing into something warm and comfortable, Stiles crawled and wrapped himself in the warm blankets. It only seemed like he closed his eyes before loud knocking on his door woke him up. Bobby’s voice can be heard through it telling him that they are almost arriving and to come out for breakfast. 

Arriving at the Dining cart, only Alder, and Blight were present. Sitting down, Blight passed him a plate full of food. 

“Are we almost there?” asked Stiles as he started to eat.

Alder nodded, “Try to eat as much as you can now. You don’t have a chance until sundown, all day will be dedicated to your stylists preparing you for the Opening Ceremonies.”

“Then it will be all about training?” 

“Yes, the training will be 3 days alongside the other tributes.” replied Blight

The door then slid open and Boddy came inside with the girl in tow. she still had the same clothes on from yesterday. She sat down and started to pick things up with her bare hands again. 

Bobby then started to tell them what to expect. After arriving they’ll be transported to the Training center, there they’ll meet their prep teams and stylists. Stiles tuned out the Capitol man while eating. He already knows what happens, tonight the opening ceremonies will take place where all the tributes while he showed off to the Capitol public. Each pair of tributes are dressed in costumes that represent the industry of their District. Then everything went black as the train started to enter the tunnels that go through the mountains to enter the Capitol. 

Seeing the city through the window, Stiles couldn't help just stare in awe. Buildings that reached high to the sky, light reflecting off of them. In District 7 the highest thing that he can think of are the giant red wood trees and something they are made to cut down. 

A few minutes later they are pulling into the train station. Immediately the windows are full of Capitol people, reporters with their cameras and peacekeepers keeping them at a distance from the train. Bobby then started to lead them to the front and out the train. everything was a blur of right colors, camera light and flashes. Reporters trying to ask questions and sticking the microphones into their faces. Bobby was the only one replying with short answers. 

Quickly getting into the car, Stiles looked out the window at the people with bright colored clothes and weird styled hair. Some recognized the car and started to wave at them, as they arrived at the Training center, Stiles saw a giant screen with pictures of all the tributes. A score board, showing what odds the tributes have and that the capitol people think their chances. The same score board is also displayed back at District 7 at the Justice Building. 

“We’re here!” said Bobby.

The car then entered through an opening on the side of the building that led underneath the building. Once they stopped he could see other pairs of kids being taken by their prep teams. He recognized the pair from District 10, the little girl held on to the boy and they tried to pry her to start working but tears were running down her face. The boy tried to calm her down but it seemed he didn't want to let go either. looked

Opening the car door Bobby gave them a large grin as he turned to them, “Are you two fuckers ready?”

Not giving an answer, Stiles stepped out followed by his partner and Boddy. Suddenly they were all surrounded by Capitol people who started talking all at once to each other as they touched and probed his body. Three Of them then grabbed his arms and led him through some doors, and into a room with a metal bed. Yelping in surprise as his clothes started to be stripped for him. His prep team, as what they are called, then started to work on him. Scrubbing his skin with soap and applying other things to his skin. The three Capitol people talked but since they had their weird accents it was hard to understand what they were saying as they talked over each other. 

Rinsing off his body and toweling him dry, they started to use clothes with a hot substance and then started to rip it off along with his body hair. Under his arms, his chest and stomach. After being made to lay on the cold metal table, they started to work on his eyebrows which made his wince. 

“Almost done, When you’re ready we’ll take you to Tigris for your costume.” said one of the women.

As he looked at them he couldn’t help looking at what they’ve done to their bodies. One has seemed to have Tattooed her body with different patterns of flames. Some came from under her shirt which then twisted around her neck and framed her face from different angles. Her hands are dyed a fire red and have a glossy look to them. Another has gems implanted where her eyebrows are supposed to be, the gems are different colors and when they light reflect off of them, it looks like small rainbows dancing. She also had lines of gems that twisted down her arms and led to a larger gem on her palms. The last one had her hair dyed in silver but reflected light back. When she got close, Stiles saw that it looked like metal. Some part of her skin was plated with silver where her scalp ends, he also noticed when she worked on him she was the more careful one out of all three, then he noticed that her nails ended in sharp points but they weren't regular nails. Her nails seemed to have been removed and replaced with thick Silver nails.

Stiles couldn't help but cringe at the thought of having your own nails removed and having them replaced with metal. Seeing Capitol people up close is not the same as seeing them on TV every year. Seeing them in person really shows how they modify their own bodies and how freaky they really look. When he was younger he and the other kids would sometimes run up to Alder and ask him if the Capitol people truly looked like that. Alder would ignore them and they left him alone, they would sometimes tell each other that they would ask the next Victor from their District but the tributes couldn't seem to make it past the bloodbath or couldn't make it to the top 8 in the following years.

“There, now you’re half decent. We’re such miracle workers.” the one with flame tattoos said in a high pitched voice.

“I think it’s time that we take you to Tigris.” The gem woman said, “Let’s go” she said with a smile.

He was given a robe before leaving the room, walking down the hall he can hear other tributes through the frosted glass doors. He heard little yelps and in others he heard yelling, he guessed that those rooms were from the Career tributes. 

“Ready to meet your Stylist?” they asked. 

  
  
  



End file.
